falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:OMG Power Armor
This is a forum based off the previous OMGs, I didnt create the OMG forums. What i am sort of annoyed about is why does every faction have power armor, not every country in the world had power armor, they could create power armor quick enough because for one the americans created the power armor like a 10 years or something like that before the great war, it took them a long time to create the armor and probley took a hell of alot of resources, so by the end of OA:Operation Anchorage, the other countries are to low on resources to create such suits. FanonCannon 22:34, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : Very good point actually. Power Armor as standard issue equipment seems to be a bit ridiculous. The Core Region BoS restrict Power Armor to their Paladins, and the CWBoS have the excuse of finding a big stockpile of suits underneath the Pentagon if I recall correctly... what's yours?! Huh?! --Solbur 22:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I see the essaince of your conconsern and I and many others here at the site agree with you. according to canon the USA were the only ones to develope power armour and so no other "country" has them but the fanon faction on this site are mostly based in the USA. So you should be OMGing that fact that the power armour wasn't a thing that the local gunshot would have access to accorect. User:Templar88|Templar88 22:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Solbur and Templar. Too much damn power armor! Yes Vegas, this is coming back to you and your Japanese Hei Gui Power Armor! //--Run4urLife! 22:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) don't just point the finger at him. we also have the metal power amour, the Vegas power amour, astralian power amourS, all the factions that use regular power armours for all front line infantray and units, ect ect. oh and the new chinese power armour and series of other power armours that i have forgoten to mension. User:Templar88|Templar88 22:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC)--Solbur 01:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thats true. In general, there are waaay too many Power Armor variants, considering the Enclave are the only folks with tech to develop new Power Armor. //--Run4urLife! 23:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) My point exactly, im not saying other people's power armor is bad just lay off the power armor ideas, what about other kinds of armor, show some love for them! Power armor pwns but not every country owns their own version of the Enclave, not every faction has an unstoppable army of Knights with giant guns, that would not be fun, the raiders for instance, they dont walk around with power armor, then again they dont wash their teeth, if I made a small group of mercs i wouldnt say they ALL HAVE power armor, for one you have to train them all to use the damn suit, that would take forever, infact i might make a post about armies, OMGArmies, cuz there are so many damn armies. FanonCannon 17:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Thats why my merc group (mentioned in Viktor Strozzi's article) have NO power armor. When they kill off Enclave units, they sell the stuff or use it for scrap parts. //--Run4urLife! 17:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I'm in the process of de-mary sueing parts of the crusade. that way, only one of my groups has infinite power!!! KuHB1aM 23:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) So, in conclusion. A very select few should have power armor, (With training) ever. And, it's a little ridiculous to have 10 or 20 ADVANCED, LARGE, WELL-DEVELOPED militaries, and almost no small time organizations or groups, which should be far more common, yes?--Zilabus 01:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Excellently put. I like this guy. //--Run4urLife! 01:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't. He's crushing my dreams of UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAAR!. --Solbur 01:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Well thanks. But... what do we do with all the crazy power armor variants and unrealistically powerful militaries already cluttering this place up?--Zilabus 01:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I've found that my dude, Jacob Vaughton, one of the most feared characters created on the site, is quite good for refining the overpowered organizations. He does leave the small fry alone though, unless they're raiders or Talon Co. //--Run4urLife! 02:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ... That statement tempts me to make an OMG overpowered characters thread... --Zilabus 04:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, you know everybodies character is technically overpowered.. since they only DIE if the owner wants them too.. I think I'm the only one that has killed one of my characters in an RP, and he was a doctor, (Alex Vain) //--Teh Krush 11:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol, you may as well. --Solbur 04:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :: Solbur you said earlier what peoples excuse was well heres mine i can make power armor only power armor but i can make it because the bunker under the nelis air force base was one of the places were the T-51b was built and tested so hah i can build power armorVegas adict 06:34, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::: No more f'ing secret bunkers where you can build extremely advanced tech. Gawd. //--Teh Krush 11:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I've tried that reasoning too. And Vegas, how do they produce it? As you said, its a bunker, not a factory. So, as you said, hah, you can design new armor, but there is no way on this or any other Earth that you can produce it. On the overpowered characters thing, Jacob has nearly been killed several times. Think of him along the lines of the Punisher crossed with every male protagonist from Sin City. //--Run4urLife! 12:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: But in a fallout sense. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 12:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yup. Think throwing Fallout into a blender with all those aforementioned people and pouring it into a Vault-Boy Mug. Not like Fallout 4, which was Halo, Battlestar Galactica, Star Wars and Stargate all blended together and poured into a glass that someone had scribbled Fallout on in the past ten seconds. //--Run4urLife! 12:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Woag, Woah, woah. Theres a fallout 4? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 12:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::There used to be a Fallout 4 article on the site, but it was deleted for being unFallout-like and had a lot of features that would make it the illegitimate child of Max Payne and every Sci-Fi series since the mid 80's. //--Run4urLife! 12:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah,I could'nt even read it when it said :::::::NO GHOULS!NO SUPER MUTANTS! Fniff1 12:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it sucked like that. Actually, add EVE Online to the mix too, he had space battles in there too. But we should stop talking about it because, yet again, an OMG Froum has been steered off-topic. //--Run4urLife! 12:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Lol. Vegas, I have the most over-powered militaries on the sight, and I can tell ya, if they can't make VTOLs and power armor, no way in hell can you. Instead, opt for some less powered armor you CAN produce, like i did with the BRA suit. Intimidating, cool-looking, but not power armor, which the crusade is losing in massive quantites and doesn't have infinite supplies of. KuHB1aM 13:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : HA! You soldiers are crossdressers!Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::That subject has been raised before. All the same, the BRA armor does look pretty spiffy. //--Run4urLife! 14:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::true. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Lol i came up with that pun... KuHB1aM 14:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :No, I did, then you said that you noticed it, remember? Lol. //--Teh Krush 02:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, my Chinese Power Armor was stolen from T-4x armor, and only a few were made, leave it out of this. - MrAdict 02:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Only person in the claw who can use power armer, is Bren but no one in the claws own any. oh and BTW I killed Skyler, so yeah guys die, even my badass Skyler....who I will miss --Brengarrett 02:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) In my view The Australian pnumatic and Hydrolic armours are not Powered armour, and they are inferior to the T-4x. The design was based on THE KELLY GANGS armor, and were only produced to defend Key uranium mines and military bases as Australias allies withdrew forces to fight their own battles. It was based On the KELLY GANGS armour, whuch predates power armour BY A COUPLE OF HUNDRED YEARS. Not only Americans invent things. Armourer 12:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Power armor was only created by the Americans, do you know how long it took them to research and create such suits! It is not like China can suddenly create a suit of power armor in 10 days, It contradicts canon I think. FanonCannon 17:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :The Chinese Power Armor is essentially American Power Armor with shaved-down plating, and ancillary pneumatics. Given a suit of power armor, some machinery (which was available to the Chinese Remnant in Mama Dolce's) and some small pneumatics kits (which, again, would be present in Mama Dolce's), it is quite feasible that the Chinese could modify power armor to their design. Where they got the original suit from, however, is beyond me. //--Run4urLife! 22:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Chinese power armor is completely possible. Seems that if you guys looked at the Cannon history of Power Armor you would realize that the Chinese did make power armor. Infact, the direct quote from the history section of power armor is 2067: The first suit of T-45d Power Armor is deployed in Alaska during the Anchorage Reclamation. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States. Now, if you don't believe me look http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Power_armor#History there. It's the fourth one down I believe. --Cerebral plague 13:27, 10 May 2009 (UTC) People ignore the survival aspect of fallout. I believe only a few factions in the wikia's entirety should be allowed to have power armor. The BoS factions should only have a limited supply of them and it should be emphasized, and the Enclave, well, we know their deal with Power Armor. If you want your faction to have power armor they should have only a few scavenged suits. Composite 4 13:37, 10 May 2009 (UTC) CP, the Chinese Power Armor explicitly states (or did when I made my last post here) that their suits are modified American suits, so if you were aiming the Read the Canon (yes, Canon only has one "N", Cannon, with two "N"s is that thing you shoot stuff with) at me, I can soundly say STFU, and read the article in question ;). C4, I agree with you on the survival aspect. //--Run4urLife! 13:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Alright. So, I've read this forum, and, even though I created the faction you guys are all probably talking about, I'd have to agree. The AWA has power armor because it is former military (National Guard), it has fought power-armored factions, and the Hard Knox article I have in the works is a base of the AWA that is, essentially, Camp David. Even though the Camp is a presidential retreat, I imagine it would still hold military stock. However, now that I think about it, the Metal Power Armor is pushing it. I suppose that you could mimic Power Armor by examining it, but I'm going to introduce some kind of failure in it due to how it was made, like it locks up or overheats in combat frequently. --Twentyfists 14:52, 10 May 2009 (UTC) How a little more mixing with power armor. Like I hade an idea for a group who had years ago stolen a few T-45d suits from the BoS but over the years it had broken down and worn out to the point where it couldn’t be fully repaired anymore. So now the higher-ups sometimes wear bits of power armor built into there regular armor. Something like Desert Ranger armor with a bit of Power armor chest piece and/or a power armor helmet. Sort of like legion centurions but more deliberate and blended into the design. Bad-People 03:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC)